The Next Revenge
by larasatirizki
Summary: This is the next revenge of Dr.Blowhole. Skipper tried to get Marlene back from Dr.Blowhole. Can he get Marlene? Let's see my first fic! P.S : I don't own any Penguins of Madagascar series
1. Marlene gone!

One morning, the penguins practiced hand-to-hand combat.

**Skipper **: Rico, here you are!

**Rico **: Okay!

**Skipper** : Hup, hiyaah! hmm Rico, your hand-to-hand combat always increasingly.. good!

**Rico **: *Babled*

**Skipper** : (Talked to another penguins) Okay boys, our exercise finished. Let's fresh our selves up. (Talk to Private) Private! Please make me your love smoothie.

**Kowalski **: Me too, Private.

**Rico **: *Clapped* Smoothieee!

**Private **: Umm,,, okay. I'll make it quickly. But, I must go to Marlene's habitat to ask her for give me some blueberries.

**Skipper **: Okay, don't too long, Private.

**Private **: Aye aye, Skipper!

**Skipper **: (Talked to himself) Hmm,, young private…

* * *

><p>In otter habitat, Marlene cleaned her house..<p>

**Marlene **: Hmm,, Sunday morning.. It's a good time for cleaning body and my lovely home.

**Private **: Marlene!

**Marlene **: *Put broom down* What happened Private?

**Private **: Umm,, nothing. Everything's okay. I just….

**Marlene **: *Ignored Private* So why did you yell my name like that?

**Private **: I just want to ask your for a few of blueberries. I want to make a smoothies for me and my team.

**Marlene **: Mmm okay, conveniently. Stay in here, okay?

**Private **: Okay Marlene.

**Marlene **: *Came back with a box of blueberries* This is your blueberries Private. Is it enough?

**Private **: Yeah Marlene! That's very enough. Thank you Marlene!

**Marlene **: You're welcome Private!

**Private **: Umm, Marlene, I think I must back to HQ. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico are waiting to me now.

**Marlene **: Okay, see ya!

* * *

><p>Private came back to the HQ and made a smoothies for him and the other penguins..<p>

**Private **: *Brought four glasses of smoothies and gave one to Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico*

**Kowalski **: Hmm,, a sweet smoothie with highly vitamins and bliss in every part.

**Skipper** : Private, you're the best smoothie-maker I ever know..

**Rico **: Ah-ha. Smoothie! *drank again until his glass empty*

**Private **: (Talked to Skipper) Thank you skipper. (Talked to Rico) Rico, I think you very like it, right?

**Rico **: Yummy!

* * *

><p>They drank their smoothies up. Then, they made a new operation plan.<p>

**Skipper **: Come on soldiers, we make new operation plan.

**Kowalski **: Mmm, Skipper. What operation will we make?

**Skipper **: *Confuse* I think,,, we can make….*Thought in a little time* Wait… *shouted happily* Ahh! I know! We can continue our Operation Mock Julien!

**Rico **: *Babled happily* Mock! Mock Yulyen! (He meant Julien)

**Kowalski **: That's a good idea Skipper. *Winked his eye*

**Private **: *Smiled* Okay, what are you waiting for? Let's do it!

**Kowalski **: (Corrected Private's said) Let's make it…

**Skipper **: Come on boys! Let's start making Operation Mock Julien..!

* * *

><p>In otter habitat, Marlene cleaned her house, but….<p>

**Marlene **: *Put down a vase of flowers in the table* In here,, and finished! Now I must to clean my body and… AAAAAAAAA! *Some hands grabbed her body*

* * *

><p>Marlene captured and gone away by something. In lemur habitat…<p>

**King Julien **: *Ate grapes* Maurice, what the noisy scream I've heard?

**Maurice **: That's like a women scream king Julien.

**Mort **: *Scaried and hugged Julien's feet* What if, what if that's a ghost scream?

**King Julien **: Don't ever touch my royal feet Mort! *Kicked Mort*

* * *

><p>In penguins's HQ..<p>

**Rico **: Ooogie vur yarablaaa sceeemm!

**Skipper **: What Rico?

**Rico **: Oogie vur yarablaaaa sceeeeemmm!

**Private **: From where Rico?

**Rico **: I dunno.

**Kowalski **: *Wrote on his note* Some scream but only Rico heard. Maybe that's just imaginary sound made from your brain Rico.

**Rico **: Ah-ha.

**King Julien **: *Came suddenly with Mort and Maurice* No, no, no, that's true. I heard that noisy scream too.

**Skipper **: From when you has been there, Ringtail?

**King Julien **: You must not know.

**Skipper **: So, did you hear the scream?

**King Julien **: Yeah, flat head. Maurice also heard that noisy scream. Right Maurice?

**Maurice **: Yes, I did.

**Skipper **: (Talked to Julien) Ringtail! Don't call my name like that again!

**Private **: Umm Skipper, can we continue this?

**Skipper **: Okay. Kowalski, analysis!

**Kowalski **: Noisy scream and three animals heard it. Now, I think that's a real sound.

**Skipper **: Maurice! Did the sound like monster sound?

**Maurice **: No. The scream like a women scream.

**Mort **: *Scared* Or ghost scream….

**Maurice **: That wasn't ghost, Mort.

**Skipper **: Kowalski?

**Kowalski **: Women scream,, that indicated that the scream was from….

**Private **: Otter habitat! Marlene, only Marlene a female in this zoo!

**Kowalski **: How about Pinky? *Showed his note*

**Skipper **: Yup, Pinky is female too. But I'm sure that was Marlene. We must to check, guys!

**Rico **: Ah-ha!

**Skipper **: Boys, let's go!

* * *

><p>In the otter habitat…<p>

**Skipper **: Kowalski, perimeter check!

**Kowalski **: Aromatic house with all things arranged good and….

**Private **: Oh dear,, Marlene's gone!

**Rico **: Look! *Showed some paper he found in Marlene's bed*

**Skipper **: Huh?

* * *

><p>To be Continue in the Next Chapter ^_^<p> 


	2. Skipper fell in LOVE

The penguins went to chimpanzees habitat.

**Skipper **: (Talked to Mason) Hey chimp! Try to read this! *Showed the paper*

**Mason **: (Talked to Skipper ) Umm, okay. (Talked to Phil) Phil…

**Phil **: *Used sign language*

**Mason **: *Translated Phil* Hi peng-u-ins, I think you will shock for this, especially you Skipper.

**Skipper **: Huh.

**Mason **: Do you remember me? Me, the master of this world. Hahahaha…

**Private **: That's a !

**Skipper **: Yeah, I knew.

**Mason **: Um,, excuse me..

**Skipper **: Okay, what are you waiting for? Continue.

**Mason **: Skipper, I've kidnapped your girl friend. And you won't she hurt, are you?

**Skipper **: What the hell is that! Marlene's not my girl friend! He started going mad again!

**Kowalski **: Mmm, Skipper. I think his opinion is right. You don't like mammal but your act to Marlene is different, you always nice to her. *Showed some picture in his note* And Marlene is a mammal. Right?

**Skipper **: Yeah, she's a mammal. And I hate mammal, *Said slowly* except her. *Anger* But Marlene is not my girl friend ever!

**Private **: Cool down Skipper. Kowalski just analysis 's said. And if that wrong, I think you mustn't angry to Kowalski like that. And also that's not a big problem, Skipper.

**Kowalski & Skipper **: *Looked at him*

**Private **: What? Why did you all look at me like that?

**Phil ** : *Said something to Mason by sign language*

**Mason** : Can Phil and I continue this?

**Private **: Sure you can.

**Mason **: Meet me at Glacyn Island and see my next revenge to you, other penguins, and the humans or your girl friend will death! Skipper, I'm sure you'll cry like a baby. Hahahahaahaha! *Folded the paper* Well, that's all of this message.

**Private **: Oh dear, we must to help Marlene!

**Skipper **: Crazy dolphin! Curse you! Come on soldiers, we get Marlene back!

* * *

><p>They went back to their HQ…...<p>

**Skipper **: Rico, you're on the weapons.

**Rico **: Yep. *Swallowed bomb, TNT, grenade, dynamite, knife, monkey wrench, and other things*

**Skipper **: Kowalski, prepare the jetpack!

**Kowalski **: All right, Skipper!

* * *

><p>While the other penguins prepared everything, Skipper looked so panicked and worried.<p>

**Private **: Umm, excuse me Skipper. Why did you look so panic like that?

**Skipper **: *Startled* Eeee,, nothing, soldier. I'm good.

**Private **: But you looked so panic..

**Skipper **: Oh yeah? I'm fine, and I looked so good. Why did you think I'm panic?

**Private **: Because you paced up and you sweat dropped so much.

**Skipper **: Uhh,,

**Private **: Did you think about,,, *Paused* Marlene?

**Skipper **: What? Marlene? No! *Faltered* I didn't think about her. You're very wrong! Why did you…*Paused* talk like that?

**Private **: Yeah, because…. Well, I must prepare the snacks for tomorrow, Skipper.

**Skipper **: Private….. Answer my question.

**Kowalski & Rico **: *Started look at Skipper and Private*

**Private **: *Confused* Because,,, you,,,, looked,,, so panic!

**Skipper **: No Private, I didn't mean about 'why did you ask me about that'. But, why did you think I panicked about Marlene?

**Private **: Well, I thought that because there's no things for you worry except about Marlene's condition now. *Said slowly* I'm sorry I've been talk about that again and made you angry.

**Skipper **: No, Private. You're right. I thought about Marlene and until now, I still think her. I'm sorry I've made you sad.

**Private **: Don't worry Skipper.

**Kowalski **: (Talked to Skipper) Hmm… That's a true feel from inside of your heart. That's a scientific scene when you love someone.

**Skipper **: What! Did you mean,,,,,,, I love Marlene?

**Kowalski **: *Confused* No. I just said… that's….. *Said fast* like a scientific scene when you love somebody.

**Skipper **: Ooh, I hope you said the trust. Come on boys, we must prepare our body to confront the crazy dolphin, blowhole.

**Private **: Yeah. Okay let's sleep.

**Skipper **: Yup.

* * *

><p>When Skipper and Rico slept, Private spoke something to Kowalski.<p>

**Private **: Kowalski.. Do you have been sleep?

**Kowalski **: Not yet. Why Private?

**Private **: I just want ask you,, umm,, *Said slowly* Did you mean that Skipper fell in love with Marlene?

**Kowalski **: *Said slowly* Don't tell everyone about this, especially to Skipper.

**Private **: Okay.

**Kowalski **: Private, you're right. I think Skipper is love Marlene. But I faked to Skipper *Breathed* because *Said slowly* I don't want he angry and much panic.

**Private **: Oh… Your act was right, Kowalski.

**Kowalski **: Uh..

* * *

><p>When Private and Kowalski talked about Skipper, Skipper was dreaming in his slept. He dreamed that he walked alone in someplace. Then, he saw Marlene in his dream..<p>

**Skipper (In Dream) **: *Screamed* Where am I now? *Walked around* Kowalski? Rico? Private? Where are you guys?

**Marlene (In Dream) **: *Tied up in some wood* Skipper! Help me!

**Skipper (In Dream) **: Marlene! Where are you? Are you okay? *Ran*

**Marlene (In Dream) **: Skipper! I'm here! Help me! *Almost fall to canyon*

**Skipper (In Dream) **: Marlene! *Ran to Marlene*

**Marlene (In Dream) **: Skipper!

**Skipper (In Dream) **: Hold out Marlene!

**Marlene (In Dream) **: AAAAA, Skip *Fell to the canyon* peeeeeeeer! AAAAAAAA!

**Skipper (In Dream) **: Marlene! NO!

* * *

><p>Skipper screamed in sleep, awoke up Rico.<p>

**Skipper **: Marlene!

**Rico **: *Woke up* Huh? What happened?

**Private **: Skipper, Skipper..

**Skipper **: Huh? What's going on?

**Private **: Breathe, and.. drink this Skipper. *Gave Skipper a glass of water*

**Skipper **: Thank you, soldier. *Drank the water*

**Kowalski **: Uh,, Skipper. Did you have a bad dream?

**Skipper **: Umm, yeah. I had a bad dream. Why did you know? Did I scream in my sleep?

**Kowalski **: Yeah, you screamed in your sleep.

**Skipper**: *His cheeks became red* Did you hear my… scream?

**Kowalski **: Yeah, of course. You screamed very loud. And you said…..

**King Julien **: *Came suddenly with Maurice and Mort* Marlene. And your noisy scream disturbed my royal sleep….! Right, Maurice?

**Maurice **: Yep.

**Mort **: King Julien is right. *Make a cute sound* Pretty right….

**Skipper **: No, I didn't think about her. And I…..

**Kowalski **: You didn't think about Marlene but you dreamed about her.

**Skipper **: *Sweated* No, I didn't dream about her..

**King Julien **: But you screamed her name. And your scream was very, very noisy, loudly, and has been disturbed my royal rest.

**Skipper **: Go out from our habitat, ringtail!

**King Julien **: Okay, okay. Maurice, Mort, come on. We back to royal rest.

**Mort **: Yeay! I like your royal rest!

**Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Maurice **: (-_-)"

* * *

><p>The lemurs went back to their habitat. The penguins continued the conversations..<p>

**Kowalski **: Say the trust, Skipper. I knew that you're lied to us.

**Skipper **: *Said slowly* Yeah, you're right. I was have a worst dream.

**Private **: About what?

**Skipper **: I dreamed that I'm in someplace, alone. And Marlene tied up in wood near to the canyon.

**Kowalski **: *Wrote on his note what Skipper said*

**Rico **: Then?

**Skipper **: I ran to help her. But she,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, fell into the canyon….. *Sadly*

**Private **: Don't ever think about your dream, Skipper. I knew that you're just worry to Marlene. And your dream doesn't mean anything.

**Kowalski **: He's right, Skipper. That's only some form made from your brain and your heart when you miss and worry to Marlene.

**Rico **: Ah-ha.

**Skipper **: Yeah guys. You're all very right. Thank you for make me strong again, my friends.

**Private **: Certainly, Skipper. *Held Skipper's back*

**Rico **: *Held Skipper*

**Kowalski **: *Held Skipper* Precisely. We'll always cheer our friend up.

**Rico **: *Slept again*

**Kowalski **: And don't worry, Skipper. We're in here with you.

**Skipper **: Thank you very much guys.

**All Penguins except Rico **: *Smiled*

**Private **: Okay. Now, let's sleep. We must to make our body fit for tomorrow.

**Skipper **: Yeah, look at Rico. He's very sleepy…..

**Kowalski **: Hmm…..

* * *

><p>And they slept again….. zzzzzzZZZZZZZ<p>

* * *

><p>To be Continue in the Next Chapter, See ya!<p> 


	3. Went to Glacyn Island

Next day…

**Skipper **: *Flagging* Cute and cuddly boys….

**Private **: Stir your stumps, Skipper.

**Kowalski **: Yeah, Skipper. Don't think about her, that just make you sad.

**Private **: Look at the crowd visitor. They wait for us, Skipper.

**Skipper **: Uh…

* * *

><p>Kowalski, Private, and Rico acted happily. But, Skipper looked so sad. He looked at Otter habitat, then he saw something,<p>

**Skipper **: *Looked at otter habitat* Marlene? *Being Confused* Th, th, that's,,,,,, Marlene?

* * *

><p>He saw Marlene in otter habitat. While the other penguins performed, he went to otter habitat and…<p>

**Skipper **: Marlene? *Angry* Ugh! That's just fake Marlene! ! Argghhh! *Sadly* Marlene, I miss you so much….

* * *

><p>The zoo was open half-day. I don't know why.. And the other penguins just remembered about Skipper.<p>

**Rico **: Weyarabla huugffhttaadeey gooo?

**Private **: Skipper? Where's Skipper?

**Skipper **: *Came back to HQ* I'm here..

**Kowalski **: Where were you?

**Skipper **: Um,, nothing. Why the zoo close early?

**Kowalski **: I don't know. Maybe the zoo will have a renovation.

**Skipper **: Come on boys, we must to rescue Marlene. *Sad*

**Private** : Yeah, Skipper. Now, don't think about her again.

**Skipper **: Yeah.

* * *

><p>They brought the kit for go and sneak out to someplace beside the zoo.<p>

**Skipper** : Guys, pop this soda. On my mark,,,,,,,,,,,,, now!

**Rico** : Sooooodaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>The bottle of soda was open. And the penguins was flying.<p>

**Skipper **: Marlene! I come for youuuuu…!

* * *

><p>They arrived at Glacyn Island.<p>

**Skipper** : Where will we go now? Kowalski, option!

**Kowalski **: I think we can go to that building. *Pointed his flipper to some building*

**Skipper** : Hmm, suspicious place. But, let's go there!

**Rico **: Ah-ha!

* * *

><p>They went into some building..<p>

**Private** : Marlene? Where are you?

**Skipper **: *Saw something* What the…..

* * *

><p>To be continue in Chapter 4... Don't forget to read! =)<p> 


	4. Stuck in the Dark

The penguins were in a Doctor Blowhole's secret headquarters. Nobody knows about this place except the penguins and Dr. Blowhole of course .

**Private **: What happened skipper? *Looked at something* Oh my goodness.

**Skipper **: Blowhole! I know you're there!

* * *

><p>Dr. Blowhole came with his crabs and fish squad.<p>

**Dr. Blowhole** : Hello,, peng-u-ins… *Makes an evil smile on his face* I know you'll come here, *Laughs like a crazy* hahahaha! Especially you, skipper.

**Kowalski **: Huh.

**Skipper **: Where's Marlene?

**Dr. Blowhole** : Wait Skipper,,, don't be angry, hahaha! Marlene is okay with me, even though it was so hard to bring her to here because she was going psycho like Rico.

**Rico **: *Growls at him*

**Dr. Blowhole** : And now she's back to normal by me. Umm,, okay I think it's not necessary then.

**Skipper **: Once again, where is Marlene?

**Dr. Blowhole** : Marlene? Ohhh, I guess you come here to save your girlfriend, right?

**Skipper** : Marlene isn't my—

**Dr. Blowhole** : Now shut-your-mouth. *Winks his eye to his squad* I'll bring you to her. *Makes an evil smile again*

**Private **: What do you mean, Blowhole?

**Dr. Blowhole** : You want to know what I mean? I mean this!

Then all blank for a while.

* * *

><p>Skipper woke up in some dark place…<p>

**Skipper **: *Touches his head* Uhh, where am I? I can't see anything, it's very dark here… Rico, give me a flashlight! *He didn't get his flashlight* Huh, Rico? Where are you? And where are Kowalski and Private?

And suddenly Skipper heard a voice which he very familiar with that voice…

**Marlene **: Skipper!

**Skipper **: Marlene! Is that you?

**Marlene **: Yes! This is me! Real Me!

**Skipper **: Marlene! Are you okay?

**Marlene **: *Said fast* I'm okay, I'm not going feral, and I'm happy that you are here... *Breathes* And now I believe 'bout Dr. Blowhole, the crazy dolphin.

**Skipper **: It's good. I'm happy too 'cause I can meet you again though this place really-really dark. Well, where are we? And where's the otter?

**Marlene **: I don't know exactly where are we now. But, this place is very closed and I think there's no ways to go. What did you say? I'm the only otter in here, and I'm with you now.

**Skipper **: Umm I meant where's the other, *A little panicked* Where are Kowalski, Rico, and Private?

**Marlene **: Don't be panic Skipper, sorry but I don't know where are them. Only you and I here.

**Skipper **: What does Blowhole think?

* * *

><p>Skipper walked around that dark place, he tried to find the way to out from there.<p>

**Skipper **: There must be a way to get out from here! *His face bumped a wall* Aw!

**Marlene **: Be careful, Skipper. Are you okay?

**Skipper **: Yes I'm right. *Kicks the wall many times and shouts angrily* LET-ME-OUTTA-HERE!

**Marlene **: *Panicked* What are you doing Skipper? Don't ever hurt yourself!

**Skipper **: I'm not doing anything! I just wanna go out from this crazy place!

**Marlene **: Don't lie to me Skipper, I know that you tried to hurt yourself..

**Skipper **: Okay, you right. *Sits on the floor* I'm sorry I was kick my feet to the wall.

* * *

><p>Unintentionally, Marlene sits right next to Skipper.<p>

**Marlene **: Please don't do that again.. *Hugs Skipper's arm*

**Skipper **: *Blushes (But Marlene doesn't know it 'cause it was so dark)* Umm, okay.. I promise

**Marlene **: You bet. *Smiles*

* * *

><p>In the other place, Kowalski and Private just woke up after fainted…<p>

**Kowalski** : Uhh,,, my head is so painful…

**Private **: Owh, same with me Kowalski.

**Kowalski **: Where's Rico?

**Private **: He's there. *Pointed at Rico that still sleeps* Where are we?

**Kowalski **: I dunno. We're in a place with wall made from glasses like an aquarium. *Knocked the wall*

**Private **: *Walked to Rico* Rico, wake up! *Shakes Rico's body*

**Rico **: Uh.. *Woke up* Where're we?

**Private **: I don't know, it's like an aquarium but it's not transparent.

**Kowalski **: Umm,, Private, where's Skipper?

**Private **: He's in— *Looked around that place* Huh? Oh dear, where's Skipper?

**Kowalski **: *Shouts* Skipper, where are you? *Panicked* Oh no, he's not here.

**Private ** : *Panicked* We must to find Skipper! I don't want something bad happened to him!

**Rico **: Yep, me too!

**Kowalski **: Okay. First, we must to find the way to out from here.

**Rico **: *Threw dynamite and laser gun from his mouth* Kaboom.

**Kowalski **: Okay, we trying with kaboom.

**Rico **: *Happily* Yay! Kaboom!

* * *

><p>Each of the penguins threw dynamites to the corners of that place.<p>

**Kowalski **: 1...

**Private **: 2…

**Rico **: *Psycho Smiled* 3…!

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>The dynamites have been burst up but the wall didn't break.<p>

**Rico** : *Confused* Huh?

**Private **: It's not working!

**Kowalski **: What? We've threw 5 dynamites away! Why it can't destroy this place?

**Private **: Don't be panic, Kowalski. Let's try with laser gun.

**Kowalski **: Yeah! Laser gun will make a hole in the wall and we can sneak out from this place!

**Private **: *Happy* You're right, Kowalski!

**Rico **: Ah-ha!

* * *

><p>They pointed the laser gun to the wall and tried to make a hole, but it wasn't work. AGAIN.<p>

**Kowalski **: Arrgghhh! *Hit his head to the wall* Even the laser can't go through this wall! What should we do now?

**Private **: I don't know, Dr. Blowhole has protected this place. I think we must wait until the time.

**Rico **: Yup.

**Kowalski **: But, how about Skipper?

* * *

><p>At 'the dark place', Skipper and Marlene still sat on the floor until something came to their place….<p>

**Marlene **: (Something grabbed her body) Skipper! Help me!

**Skipper **: Marlene! Where are you? I can't hold your hand!

**Marlene **: Skipper! No!

**Skipper **: No! Don't leave me alone! Blowhole, get me outta here!

Marlene has been gone and only Skipper in 'the dark place' now.

* * *

><p><em>What happened with them? See it at chapter 5! See you!<em>


End file.
